


when tomorrow comes (on hold)

by thelastappointment



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), POV Multiple, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastappointment/pseuds/thelastappointment
Summary: Sagebreeze is Redclan's new healer apprentice, and he's as enthusiastic about his new role as he is nervous about it. He's grateful to be training under Plumleaf's patient guidance, though he struggles to keep his anxiety under control.Ratwhisker is one of Iceclan's senior warriors. A mother, and a battle-hardened molly, she considers herself a traditionalist at heart. She doesn't know what to think about the newest clan in the forest, Fernclan. However, her leader's word is law, and she'll do what she can to uphold it.Mothpaw is a new apprentice of Fernclan, having joined alongside her siblings at a young age. Apprenticed to Pigeonfur, she tries her hardest to adjust to clan customs, though she finds it hard.Shadestorm is one of Duskclan's young warriors, and has had his eye on the deputy position since he was a kit. He's frustrated, and tired of the way the other clans look at them, and wants to make Duskclan respected in the forest.





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally decided to post this! I'm excited, and maybe posting what i have so far will motivate me to continue writing.
> 
> Anywho, welcome to the world of When Tomorrow Comes, which features four of my fanclans. These four are my favorites, though my other clans i love as well uwu.
> 
> This story is mostly gonna focus on the development of my characters, and the relationships my clans have with eachother.
> 
> Enjoy :>

     The morning call of a blue jay sounded off deep in the redwood forest, alerting the cats of Redclan to a new day. Pale shafts of sunlight shone through the thick canopy, reflecting off the light mist that arrived with the morning.

     The clearing, surrounded by hollowed out redwoods, soon filled with cats ready to go about their daily business.

     It had been a few days since the fight with Iceclan, and Briarclaw’s shoulder still stung from the clawing Ratwhisker had given her.

     The tabby huffed. They had been so aggressive this time. _Too aggressive_ , she thought with a flick of her ear.  
     It was odd. Redclan and Iceclan had been at peace since Dovestar’s time. And yet, Iceclan had gone out of their way to cross the river, and when a Redclan patrol (consisting of Petalfall, Foxfoot, Briarclaw, and Sweetpelt) had found them, all hell had broken loose.  
     The molly let out another huff. _I’ll never be able to understand those moor-runners._

     She stopped herself there, not liking to think back on that day.

     Redclan as a whole was still mourning Petalfall. Fresh out of his apprenticeship, the ginger tom had always had different views about fighting.  He was a pacifist,  through and through, and in the battle he had refused to fight, leading to his death at the claws of Lavenderclaw.

     Junipercloud still couldn’t bare to bring himself to leave his brother’s gravesite. Every morning, after he woke up, he went straight there, often with flowers to decorate the tom's grave, and stayed there until moonhigh, when Briarclaw went to check on him.

     Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she padded over to the little tom sitting hunched outside the warrior's den. His blue eyes were dull as he stared blankly at the ground. She gave him a gentle nudge, murmuring softly in her rumble of a voice. “Hey, June.. let’s go get some fresh air, yeah?”

     Junipercloud remained mute, and she almost thought he didn’t hear her. She pressed herself against him, ready to be his shoulder to cry on if he needed it, when he finally nodded.

     Without saying anything he rose, and Briarclaw lead him towards the camp’s exit.  
     To say it was a real exit would be strange. It was just the designated gap in the trees that the cats of Redclan came and went through. Everyone knew where it was because of the oddly bare patch of ground where it was.

     As the pair padded through the forest, Briarclaw did most of the talking. She told the smaller tom about how her night was last night, and told him about the odd dreams she had ( _”-and then suddenly Icestar was eight fox-lengths tall! Crazy right?”_ ). And she made sure he knew that he didn’t have to say anything if he didn’t want to (though she wished she knew how to make him laugh again.)

     Briarclaw didn’t know how it felt to lose someone so close to you (her and Petalfall hadn’t been any closer than normal clanmates.) But she felt it didn’t matter. Junipercloud was her best friend, and she was going to do what she could to help him through this.  
     The duo ended up taking a rest under one of the redwoods.  
     The sunlight had grown stronger during their walk, setting the dark woods aglow with sunlight and chasing away the morning mist.

    Briarclaw laid down, tucking her paws underneath her chest and fluffing her fur out. The winter breeze still somehow managed to reach this deep into Redclan’s territory.  
Junipercloud laid down next to her, resting his head on his paws as he brushed his fur against hers.

    “D’you think Sagepaw is cut out to be a warrior?” She asked. It was out of the blue, but it was something to say.  
     Junipercloud looked up, looking surprised at the question. He looked up at the canopy, clearly thinking about his answer thoroughly, before shaking his head.

     And then he spoke. He has always been a soft spoken tom. Always polite, always quiet.  
But his voice was a whisper (probably from lack of use), when he replied, “Petalfall thought he’d be a good healer when we were training with him.”

    “He’s too delicate.” She agreed, before realizing that the word ‘delicate’ could also apply to the tom next to her.

    He didn’t seem to care, or even notice, however, before he went back to resting his chin on his paws.

    Briarclaw flattened her ears. She curled around the little tabby and rested her head on his. She sighed as he pressed into her, starting to tremble.

    “If you ever want to talk…” She started, voice faltering, unsure if this was the type of thing he’d want to hear. She knew cats grieved in different ways, and she didn’t want to push his boundaries. But she also wanted him to know that she was here for him. She just wanted to put it out there.

  
    “If you ever need someone..” She began again, her tone soft. “It doesn’t have to be now, or a week from now, or even moons from now. Whenever you’re ready. I’m here to listen.”

    She heard him let out a soft sigh. “Thank you.. Briarclaw. It means a lot…” He murmured.

    Briarclaw purred quietly, an attempt to comfort him. "Let me know when you feel like going back.” She said.

     Junipercloud gave no response, and soon she was alone with her thoughts again.

    She lifted her head, gazing towards the canopy of branches and leaves above them.  
    Above the canopy was the sky, and the sky was where the cats of Starclan made their home. When a cat died, they went to live in Silverpelt for the rest of eternity, and during the night they revealed themselves to the clans below, shining their soft light. Almost like a reminder to the living that they were still there. At least that's how she saw it.

    Some Redclan cats, however, believed that the canopy made it harder to find the star path.

    She had been taught this since she was a kit. All Redclan kits were taught this.

_What if Petalfall is still down here with us? What if he’s lost and hasn’t found his way yet?_ She wondered, then shook her head to clear the thoughts out of her head. She shouldn’t doubt things like this. She might jinx it.

    Briarclaw wondered if Petalfall was up there now.  
 _Starclan, if you’re there, has Petalfall found his way to you yet? Is he safe? Happy? Will you take care of him the way we couldn’t?_

    The tabby molly sighed. She’d been doing that a lot recently, but there was no other way for her to express herself.  
 _Oh Stars.. Are we ever going to go back to normal?_


	2. allegiances

Redclan: 

Leader: Icestar- An older, beautiful, white molly with blue eyes and long fur. 

The Council:

Healer: Plumleaf- A small white tom with a grey face, ears, and paws. Blue eyes. 

Seer: Comfreypool- An intelligent grey molly with round, green eyes and long fur. 

Senior warriors:  
Sweetpelt- A large, grey molly with a small face, and green eyes.

Wolfwhisker- A large, grey mackerel tom with grey eyes.

Tigerfur- A small, brown tabby tom.

Queens:  
Doveflower- A small grey molly with white paws.

•••

Warriors:

Sparrownose- A large, brown tabby molly. 

Emberstorm- A tall, rust colored tom with amber eyes.

Rainmask- A tall, regal, white molly with a grey face, ears, and paws. Blue eyes.

Morningfeather- A long-furred tortoiseshell molly.

Adderheart- A dark brown, tabby tom with a white chest and paws.

Junipercloud- A small, delicate looking brown tabby tom.

Briarclaw- A huge, brown tabby molly with long fur. 

Sorrelface- A fluffy, light ginger tabby tom.

Spottedclaw- A long-furred tortoiseshell tom.

Hawkfeather- a golden brown tabby molly

 

Seer Apprentice: Smokepaw- A black tom with yellow eyes.

Healer Apprentice: Sagebreeze- A young tom with rust colored fur and round, pale green eyes 

Warrior Apprentices:

Sootpaw- A particularly small brown tabby tom. (Mentor: Sorrelface)

Lilypaw- A brown tabby molly with long fur. (Mentor: Sweetpelt)

 

Kits:

Smallkit- A tiny black and white molly with a narrow face and large ears. 

 

Duskclan: 

 

Leader: Sootstar- A small, dusty grey molly with faint tabby stripes and yellow eyes. 

Deputy: Falconstorm- A tall, long furred, grey and white tabby molly with narrow green eyes

Healer: Duckleaf- A light brown and white tabby molly. 

Seer: Wisteriapool- A small, grey molly with short fur and blue, sightless eyes. 

Seer Apprentice: Honeypaw- A golden molly with darker tabby stripes and a white throat. 

 

Warriors:

Dapplefur- A pretty, petite, calico molly.

Sleetwhisker- A bulky grey tabby tom with long fur. 

Robinheart- A tall, long-furred dilute calico molly.

Heronfur- A lanky black and white tom with a narrow face and large ears. 

Spiderface- a sleek, regal looking black tom with narrow yellow eyes. 

Spottednose- a dilute calico molly with short legs and long fur. 

Shadestorm- A large, long-furred grey tabby.

 

Apprentices:  
Owlpaw- A black and white tom with amber eyes. (Mentor: Robinheart)

Lichenpaw- An orange and white molly with amber eyes. (Mentor: Falconstorm)

 

Queens:  
Finchtail- A small grey molly with blue eyes. Mother to Beetlekit.

 

Kits:  
Beetlekit- A black tom with green eyes. 

 

Fernclan: 

 

Leader: Lilywhisker- A tall, grey molly with white chest and underbelly.

Deputy: Crowfoot- A black, short-furred molly with brown eyes. 

Healer: Foxstep- A russet-furred molly with brown eyes. 

 

Warriors:  
Dawnfur- a cream colored molly with green eyes. 

Dipperstorm- a dark grey tom with a white chest and throat. 

Pigeonfur- a blue grey tom with blue eyes. 

Deerstep- a long-limbed brown molly with brown eyes

Leopard- a tall, lanky tortoiseshell molly with long fur. 

Paleflower- a small, soft-furred white tom with grey patches. Green eyes.

Apprentices:

Daisypaw- A white tom with orange patches and blue eyes. (Mentor: Leopardheart)

Mothpaw- a brown tabby molly with amber eyes. (Mentor: Pigeonfur)

Goosepaw- A grey tabby tom with blue eyes. (Mentor: Dawnfur)

 

Queens:  
Blizzardcloud- A huge, white molly with yellow eyes. Mother to Pansykit and Swiftkit.

 

Kits:  
Pansykit- A small grey and white tom with yellow eyes. 

Swiftkit- A grey and white tom with green eyes. 

 

Iceclan: 

 

High Elders: Riverthroat- A grey tabby molly with a torn ear and blue eyes. Missing the whiskers and fur on one side of her muzzle.

Marigoldfur- A small, thin orange and white tom with yellow eyes.

Caretakers:

Mousenose- A plump brown molly with golden eyes. Riverthroat's caretaker. 

Redwhisker- A short furred, red tabby tom with a narrow face, long limbs, and large ears. Marigoldfur's caretaker. 

 

Healer: Ravenleaf- A long-limbed, short-furred black molly with amber eyes. 

Healer Apprentice: Sandpaw- A cream colored tabby tom with amber eyes. 

 

Queens: Haretail- a short brown molly who's taken permanent residence in the nursery. 

Kits:  
Sheepkit- A black and white molly with one blue eye and one orange . Mother is Ratwhisker.

 

Warriors:  
Ratwhisker- A tall, sleek black molly with long limbs and a long, thin tail. Blue eyes. 

Lavenderclaw- A bulky blue tom with green eyes.

Antfur- A tall brown tom with a narrow face, large ears, and messy fur.

Duststripe- A brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. 

Appleclaw- A large ginger molly with amber eyes. 

Frostwhisker- A white tom with one blue eye and one orange. 

Cherrynose- A ginger and white molly with green eyes. 

Hornettail- A light ginger molly. 

Jaymask- A white tom with a blue face, paws, and tail tip.

 

Apprentices:

Poppypaw- A calico molly with green eyes. Twins with Kestrelpaw. (Mentor: Jaymask)

Kestrelpaw- A calico molly with green eyes. Twins with Poppypaw. (Mentor: Appleclaw)

 

Cats Outside the Clans:

Foxfoot- A long-limbed, russet colored tom with golden eyes and long, thick fur. Formerly of Redclan. 

Lune- A small, pretty, silver molly with dark tabby stripes and green eyes who resides in the city. 

Holly- A brown tabby tom with golden eyes. Also resides in the city. 

Carmelo- A large brown tabby with long fur and yellow eyes.

Hawk- A brown tabby with amber eyes.

Rosa- A beautiful calico molly with hazel eyes. 

Maria: A dilute calico molly who lives with humans.


End file.
